Glitches
There are many glitches in Solar Conquest that are constantly used by the players. Shield Glitch To perform this glitch, simply go into a Transport or Gunship, press z to activate it's special move, the Shield, walk out of the ship, then copy the Shield, and anchor it so it doesn't fall through the world. This shield protects against all rockets, and can be used for just about everything, including custom ships and bases. Rapid-fire Fighter Glitch To perform this glitch, simply remove the left gun of a Fighter(Which could be done by firing a rocket near the ship), and then remove the gun from the game in some way(You could launch it off into the void of space, use the ro-vacuum, black hole ray gun, etc). Now after this is done, the Fighter will fire rockets as fast as you can press the button. This is a very overpowered glitch for many reasons, and can be used to completely bombard a planet or get a strong edge in ship fight. Undecided Glitch This glitch is performed by simply getting out of the undecided spawn area, usually via gear or a seat. Once this glitch is preformed, you will have a forcefield for a much longer period of time than a normal player would, and you will stay on the undecided team until you step on another person's spawn. Quantum Entangler Glitch/Moving locked blocks glitch This glitch requires the gear "Quantum Entangler" to perform, and can move any locked block, including spawns. To preform this glitch, first attach a wheel to the locked block you want to move. Then, attach a seat to that wheel. Once you've done that, spawn your clone using the QE, anchor the clone, then move the clone wherever you want to move the locked block. After that, unanchor the wheel and seat, sit on the seat, equip the QE, and then quickly press q and jump, and the locked block will move wherever the clone was located at the time. This glitch is probably the most game-breaking glitch to exist in Solar Conquest, but it is also one of the most unknown, difficult to get the materials necessary, and difficult to execute glitches in Solar Conquest. Transport Block Glitch This glitch requires the Gravity Hammer to preform. To perform this glitch, use the GH on an unanchored block and copy that block when it reaches the peak of its height of the GH, before it gets launched. If copied at the right time, this block will now float in that area and will fly over to that spot from anywhere in the server. This can be used to make a very fast transporter system, as these blocks generally move far faster than any ship or gear can, and is one of the more useful glitches in Solar Conquest. Something interesting to note is that this glitch is possible with the gravity gun, but it is quite a bit less effective and you'd have to reset after every block due to the gravity gun only having one use due to Roblox updates. Hyperlaser Block Glitch This glitch requires either one of the two hyperlasers or the tri-laser. To perform this glitch, simply shoot something that will get hit by the hyperlaser(Which is literally almost anything with a health bar, which means plenty of free gear can cause this), then quickly copy the block that results from the thing dying. This block is quite useful as it is both a light source and an effective window, as it is completely clear but you cannot walk through it. This has been used in countless builds. Laser Finger Glitch This glitch requires the Laser Pointer Fingers gear, as well as two people. Have the person with the laser pointers simply aim somewhere constantly, and then have the other player copy the laser. This gives you a block that you can walkthrough and color that is also a light source. This is consantly used as doors or hangars. Black Hole Glitch This is the only glitch that this wiki will not tell how to perform, simply due to what using this glitch could cause. The Black Hole Glitch can, when preformed correctly, create the best spam block in the game, one that moves absurdly quick around the area, is too small to simply delete easily, and eventually starts automatically duplicating itself. This is easily the most dangerous glitch on this list, as using this can easily end a server via the lag from the spam block. The effects of the discovery of this glitch has been seen throughout servers: people who know how to create the spam block have ended servers before, and many servers make councils just to prevent such an even from happening. There is some stopping it though, as any gear that destroys projectiles will also destroy the black hole spam block, including some forcefield gears, one of which was free for a while. However, for most of these gears they can't stop a fast enough black hole block, meaning that if the player making the black holes is smart, the gears will not work.